


The white Raven

by Naeshty



Series: Alexandria Wesninski [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, The same as before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naeshty/pseuds/Naeshty
Summary: Hey, I’m Alexandria and I’m going to tell you my story. My friends will tell you their perspective in the first part of this series.
Relationships: Ichirou Moriyama & Original Character, Jean Moreau/Original Character(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Alexandria Wesninski [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175732
Kudos: 1





	1. The (kind of) prologue and how I saved my Mom and Nate by becoming friends with the son of a mob boss

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how often I’ll be able to update the story but I’ll try to do it more regularly... and somethings aren’t canon (for example how Mary looks)
> 
> I ALSO DON’T OWN ANYTHING! Ok... Alexandria was my idea but the rest belongs to Nora Sakavic.

Nathaniel Abram Wesninski was born on the 19th January 1988 and Mary Hatford promised herself that she wouldn’t put another child in the danger that was their life. But against her best efforts a baby girl was born on the 2nd February 1991.

While Nathaniel was the spitting image of his father, the butcher of Baltimore, Nathan Wesninski, Natasha Alexandia Wesninski looked just like her mother. She had her wavy blond hair, small but curvy figure, delicate features, dark and long eyelashes and ocean blue eyes.

Nathan had hated her since the first moment he had laid his eyes on her while Mary hadn’t disliked her as much as she had Nathaniel. And Nathaniel had hated her at first because he was jealous of her but he quickly adored her more than anything in his life.

While Nathaniel was taught to take over for his father, Natasha as the second child and girl was taught different things. She learned how to do business and to negotiate as well as different languages and arts but she also learned to be second in command to Nathaniel. She wasn’t taught to torture but to kill and to protect.

Some of Nathan’s men had a soft spot for her, others hated her while a few loved her in the wrong way. Nathan never said anything against what those did to her even though he knew. The only rule he ever made was not to damage her permanently. No scars, marks or things like that. Only once was that rule broken and that person paid with their life.

Nathaniel and Natasha were a great team and they loved each other dearly. Natasha looked up to Nathaniel but was also extremely protective of him. They spent all of their free time together which was mostly filled with Exy. When Nathaniel had started he had left Natasha alone a lot, so she started training too. It wasn’t to get out of their house and away from their father but because she felt like he had stopped caring about her. She didn’t understand that he still loved her but just wanted out and she reminded him of their life, of their reality so he left her behind. But because she trained and became better he played with her. Only on their backyard but that was enough for her. She wanted to keep his love so she trained more and more and helped him get better that’s why Nathaniel was able to spent more time at Exy practices in the small leagues.

—————————— 

Everything changed roughly two months before my 10th birthday. I knew that my mom would leave with Nate for a year already and knew that she would leave me behind. The day I had figured it out I had started planning what to do to help them get away and throughout that year had made connections with some important people and also learned a lot about our father’s bosses.

When the day came I had a foolproof plan.

I knew when Nate left for the practise with Riko and Kevin that it would happen that day so I waited patiently for their return. Mom’s eyes always gave her away. Our mother still wasn’t quite able to hide her emotions, her nervousness, impatience, fear and fury. It was hidden enough not to be noticed by others but my survival counted on my skill to read people.

When I had that conformation I started my plan by making the call and then pretended to go to bed and waited.

Around midnight there was a quiet but still too loud commotion. Mom should know better by now! I didn’t dress myself just stayed in my pyjamas and followed my mom and Nate to the basement. 

I had never liked the basement because it changed my brother. Whenever he came back from down there he wasn’t my brother anymore he was harder and colder.

When I finally arrived in the basement my mom was scrambling and she never scrambled. You have to understand that my mom stayed calm no matter what that’s where I got it from. That meant she was aware that they were too loud and took too long. Doors were slammed upstairs and the footsteps came closer and closer. I touched my mom’s wrist briefly to get her attention. She flinched and her eyes snapped to me. “We need to leave.” Her voice was steadier than I expected. I felt Nate’s eyes on me but could only focus on my mother’s face. But then I turned to the door and opened it with calm hands before returning back to my mother. “Trust me, I got this.”, I said with the conviction of a person who knew what they were doing and that not only seemed to calm my mom but also snap her out of her thoughts. 

I wished the good luck but didn’t wait for a reaction, turned around and leaned against the wall next to the door but I could hear Mom drag Nate behind her through the secret passage, the door falling shut behind them just as Nathan came down the stairs.

Nathan looked furious. His normally cold facade crumbling and a sneer on his face. He noticed me just as he reached the bottom, a quick flash of confusion crossing his face before the sneer returned full force. “Get them”, he ground out between clenched teeth. “No.” My voice was commanding and hard while the smile, I usually wore, fell off my face. “What do you mean no? You have no control or say in this! Your bitch pf a mother will finally get what she deserves.” But I didn’t move. I just stared blankly at him, then at his men, before my gaze returned to him. Nathan didn’t know how to react and that’s what I was counting on. After a few more minutes I stepped away from the door and walked towards my father, then stopped right in front of him, I wanted to say something but now wasn’t the right time, so I stepped around him and walked up the stairs.

My father’s men scrambled after my mother and brother but I had bought them enough time to escape. Nathan waited in the basement for their return but when they came back empty-handed, he came upstairs where I was waiting in the living room.

Just as he was about to confront me, the doorbell rang. Still furious he stalked to the door and ripped it open. Then he stopped short by the sight in front of him. 

There stood Kengo and Ichirou Moriyama.

—————————

Like I said my plan was foolproof. What I didn’t say was that it was foolproof only in keeping them safe. The rest was luck and timing mostly... 

The entire last year I had spent making myself a name. Not only in Exy and as a translator but also as a killer. By accepting jobs, that the employers would owe me favours for, I had stacked up quite a lot of power. That power wasn’t collected to help me though. It was so that my mother and brother could have some people that they could go to. And because I knew my mother would go to uncle Stuart first, I gave him the list of those people.

The biggest part of my plan involved the Moriyamas though. 

When I had researched I soon figured out that only they had enough power to control my father. If my father was anyone else and not the grudge holding, petty asshole that he is, the contacts would have been enough. But my father is that so I had to ensure that there was another option for him to pay his debt. 

There was also the fact that my mother would take a lot of money with her when she left and because my dad didn’t have that kind of money but the Moriyamas did, I had to make sure that they didn’t follow Nate and Mom for that.

So I made a deal. Their life and (kind of) freedom for me. Not really me-me but more like my talents and such. I was going to play Exy for them, model for them (though I still think I’m no good at it), translate for them and be their in to the Ravens (lately Tetsuji was becoming more and more secretive and Kengo really didn’t like that...). 

On the day Mom left I called them and told them that it was time. 

When I had told them about my plan and what would probably happen Ichirou made me promise to call as soon as I knew. (We were sort of friends after a few months...) So part of my plan changed for the better. Now my survival was mostly guaranteed but depended on their timing. 

The plan now was that I would wait for Mom and Nate to leave, stall my father and wait for the Moriyamas. They would tell my father what would happen next and then I would become their translator and a Raven. 

My father would be furious but a) couldn’t touch me, b) have a new “investment” and c) neither my father nor the Moriyamas would focus on Nate and Mom. The only problem was that he wouldn’t have a successor

—————————

And that was kind of what happened... The only thing that was different was a). I had to live with him for about a week more and got beaten the whole time (still nothing permanent but he never said anything about temporary bruises...). 

Then I went to live with Ichirou to learn more about my new position which entailed coming to them when they needed me, playing Exy for the Ravens and model sometimes to make the money Mom and Nate took, telling them what Tetsuyi and Riko were planning and doing and when I would be older to sometimes be Ichirou’s bodyguard.  
(Those were all skills my father wanted me to have (except for exy which he still supported) so it was kind of like he dug his own grave.)

While I was with Ichirou I turned 10 but we didn’t celebrate it. I had told him once that I couldn’t stand my birthday. We had argued for a few hours then I had made him promise to not make a big deal out of them. (The whole time I was there I didn’t understand why he wanted to be friends with a 10 year old- a mature and intelligent 10year old but a ten year old nonetheless... when I finally asked him, he told me it was because I didn’t have to be and because he was lonely. Both points I understood so I never wondered again.)

Pretty much flew by and soon I had to leave to be a Raven. No matter how hard I had tried I could never understand Nate’s fascination with that damn game.

First I had to show Tetsuji what I could do. He wanted me to call him master, can you believe that?! Bit I did because I needed to play for Nate and Mom. He was satisfied with the results and the next time I came it was to meet my new partner. Jean Moreau.

On the drive there Rem, one of the bodyguards working for the main family, told me Jean couldn’t speak English that well and that he was from france. Rem didn’t tell me anything else but I got the hint. I had been complaining to him about “the master” since I met him and this was my chance to patronise him. AND I could help Jean by translating for him. 

The rest of the way I joked with Ren and talked about Japan, his home.


	2. I meet my best friend’s deranged brother to join his team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that it took me this long to update the story again and that it’s such a short chapter... I’ll try to be more regular but I have so mich to do in school and that pretty much sucks my motivation and creativity out of me...

No matter how much I told myself that I was doing the right thing, that I was helping Nate and hopefully Jean I couldn't stop the dread from rising in my chest when we finally arrived at the Nest. Sure, I was happy that I could help them but I also knew what awaited me in that awful building.  
Before entering Ren turned to me and asked: "Do you regret your decision now?", and I turned to him and answered with complete honesty: "I don't regret it at all:" He stared at me with bewilderment and wonder in his eyes but I really can't tell you what he was looking for. After he had seemingly found what he was searching for he turned away, shaking his head while smiling with what seemed to be fondness but I could also be mistaking. I continued as if we hadn’t said anything, telling him about the time Nate had decided to wear one of my dresses (to annoy me) but then had to wear it for the rest of the week, while father was on some business trip -to kill some people- (obviously also to fuck Lola), because Mom caught him. Ren laughed when I told him that Nate couldn't sit the entire time because the dress was too short and his entire butt stuck to the seats whenever he tried. He was still smiling when we arrived at Tetsuji's office but grew serious when he knocked on the door.

Inside the office were four people. Riko, Kevin, Tetsuji and another boy. I inclined my head toward Tetsuji feeling his irritation radiating off of him but then turned all my attention to the boy. He was wearing a dark red hoodie and black sweatpants with black sneakers, he had black hair, was taller than me (which of course wasn’t that hard, because for my 10 years I was tiny - my mom’s genes) and probably 3-4 years older than me. In the dark of the room I couldn’t make out his eye colour but I could see that he looked nervous, scared but also pretty confused so I tried to reassure him: “Bonjour, tu es Jean non? Je m'appelle Alexandrie et je vais être votre nouveau partenaire.(Hello, you're Jean right? My name is Alexandria and I'm going to be your new partner.)” I was talking in french which I hoped would make Jean calmer (of course it had nothing to do with the fact that it would anger Riko). Ren coughed beside me obviously in a warning to Riko who I could see boiling from the corner of my eye.“ J'espère qu'on pourra bien s'entendre!(I hope we can get along well!)”, I continued though he seemed too stunned to answer his mouth hanging slightly open.

Tetsuji explained the partner system again as if he hadn’t told me about it the last time I was here while Riko still looked furious at my disrespect towards him but hadn’t said anything because of Ren. At that moment I was immensely grateful that he was there ‘cause I didn’t think I could take that kind of bullshit at my first day there.


End file.
